Bagpipes and Misplaced Umbrellas
by freckles-knows
Summary: Coming up with cosplay ideas isn't as easy as it may seem. One sided Kyoya/Haruhi.


**A/N: Well, I started working on this story for a friend at the beginning of the summer, but I left it sit for so long without working on it that I sort of forgot where I was going with it. But, said friend liked how it turned out, so I guess that is all that matters! **

**Also, the fact that Haruhi must remain first in her class to keep her scholarship is true, as seen in chapter 17 of the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club or Scotsmen.**

-------------------------

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stared down at his open laptop. _These meetings to decide the next weeks cosplay ideas truly are getting more and more absurd._

"Next Monday we could be Scotsmen! I will stay up all weekend teaching myself how to play the bagpipes! Kyoya-kun, how long would it take to have kilts and bagpipes flown in?" Tamaki was already jumping up and down in his pacing of the room, violet eyes brimming with excitement. Kyoya quickly typed Tamaki's request into the web-browser and began to peruse the results. He hoped he would find something decent here before the blond haired idiot spouted off something more ridiculous, like ancient African tribal men or zoo animals.

"Ah, Tono, you do realize that even if Kyoya-senpai orders them over night, they would not be here until tomorrow around noon, and you would only have Saturday evening and Sunday to learn how to play them," Kaoru pointed out. "You would probably be so horrible at it still that the noise would chase all of our customers away!"

"Not only that, Tono, but traditionally Scotsmen do not wear underclothes under their kilts," Hikaru slowly turned his eyes towards Haruhi. They were on fire with mischief.

Tamaki glared daggers at the twins and began to start the now almost daily ritual of chasing them about the empty music room for insinuating something utterly impure about his innocent daughter.

"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun!" Honey was bouncing up and down, waving Usa-chan as he went. "Kilts are plaid riiiiight Kyo-kun? Since Tama-chan wants us in kilts, can we have plaid icing patterns on all of the cakes? And matching a hat for Usa-chan!"

Kyoya let out a small sigh. Honey had been asking for props for his Usa-chan lately, and although it did sometimes bring more patrons to the club just to see what the bunny was dressed as, Kyoya did not like spending his time attempting to find clothes for stuffed animals.

Mori's gaze wandered across the members of the Host Club. His cousin, Mitsukuni, was currently polishing off all of the remaining cake that had not been consumed during club hours; Kyoya, as well as all club members, sans Haruhi, thought that the mere idea of serving their guests day old cake disgraceful. Tamaki was still in pursuit of the twins, the chase now taking the trio in circles around the piano. Kyoya had already left his precious laptop to make calls to the prospective kilt salesmen. His eyes finally fell upon the member who was, well, forced here by the Shadow Kings hand.

Haruhi was letting out a sigh and sinking further into her chair. Kyoya shut his phone with an audible snap, all orders' for kilts, bagpipes, and other necessary items in proper order, and sent a sidelong glance to their female member. Kyoya remembered that her class had a rather large test the coming Monday. While Hikaru and Kaoru would also be taking the test, it was Haruhi who had to stay at the top of her class or else loose her scholarship to the Academy. Of course, any member of the club could have paid her tuition for her ten times over, most of them willingly without expecting any kind of payment in return, but they all knew there was no chance of her accepting any kind of financial help. Glancing at the clock, Kyoya made an executive decision.

"Haruhi, it is high time you go home and study, lest you loose your scholarship to this school and I'm forced to think of other ways to settle your debt to this club."

The running around the piano stopped instantly.

"HAAAAAAARUHIIIII! You MUST do as Mother says! You cannot go around scaring Daddy as you once did anymore! You have no idea the dread you caused him when he thought you were going to be forced to leave the school!" Tamaki ran, intending to take a flying leap at Haruhi, but the twins tripped him up before he left the ground and came skidding to a halt at her feet. Haruhi pretended not to notice, and instead focused her attention on Kyoya.

"Really, Senpai, that is very thoughtful of you, but it is only Friday night. I have the entire weekend to study. Truthfully, I was worried about the weather. It seems to have taken a turn for the worst, and my bag appears to have been repacked by my father. He took out my umbrella and replaced it with a hairbrush." Haruhi sighed again. Deep down she did know her father meant well, but what use could possibly come from having a hairbrush at school?

Kyoya allowed himself a small smirk. "Well, I will settle this. I will escort you home in my car. It would be no good with you getting sick during this weekend." Kyoya gently closed his laptop. "As we have next weeks theme arranged, I do not think we have any more to discuss. I will see all of you Monday. Haruhi?" He extended his hand towards the door expectantly. It took her a few seconds to gather her wits before standing. She gave a smile to the rest of the club, and wished them a good weekend before walking out before Kyoya.

A larger smirk graced Kyoya's lips once he closed the door to the 3rd Music Room. His planning was, once again, flawless. It was amazing what one phone call to Ranka-san, telling him that his daughters' hair started to look very un-kempt during the latter part of the day could gain him.


End file.
